King's pie
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: It's nice to have a peaceful and relaxing life style- but its a little awkward waking up next to a wanted thief, that you're now married to and you don't remember even marrying him. OCXBaku short story with fluff ending
1. Chapter 1

King's Pie

"Your Highness, the Pie Seller is here." A guard announced and the King sat up as the veiled person approached the throne, kneeling, and bowing down.

"Good Afternoon, you're Majesty." She said, standing up, holding up a basket, "Would you like a pie?"

"Yes!" He went over to them, "What do you have today?"

"I have the usual, and today's special is apple pie." They said, holding said pie out, and they paid her, and she bowed thankfully, and Priest Seth walked up to her,

"You know- I'm really fond of you." He said softly, and they scoffed,

"This, too, you told to my Sister." They said, putting their hands on their hips, "Honestly, Priest Seth, can you not tell us apart! How horrid!" With that, the person left in a huff and returned home, and Seth was a laughing stalk amongst the other Priests- and his own cousin.

~Town, that Night~

Bakura wandered through the streets, groaning, broke and hungry. The only thing that filled his mind was the scent of something fresh and delicious. Where was it coming from? He looked in the direction of the scent, and followed it to a small window, where a strange pastry in a clay tray sat on the window sill. It looked delicious! And it was about to be his- before he noticed something else. Inside the house, in a bed, was a girl, on the bed, staring at him, covering her upper half with a little bit of a blanket, just staring him down in surprise and shock?

"Are you planning on stealing my pie?" She asked him, and Bakura blinked, being caught red handed, and she frowned, "I don't know if I should be mad that you're trying to steal one of my pies, or mad because you saw me naked." Bakura reached for the pie and something hit him in the neck, making him look to the side, seeing a dart in his neck, looking at her. The girl lowered a blow gun, "You thieving pervert!"

"Im not a-" Bakura fell and hit his head on the window sill on his way down, before falling to the ground. A dart in the side of his neck.

(Next Day)

"We should kill him and use his bones to line the pies…" He heard, blinking, waking up at a table. He sat up, and tried to remember the night before, "Look, Romeo's awake." He felt around his neck, and looked around, seeing a blur, and looked back at it, two girls stood there- one of them was the girl he saw before passing out. "Good Morning, Mr. Thief. I'll go get you breakfast!" She smiled, and left for another room, the other girl growled,

"You don't feed thieves, you kill them!" The brown haired girl hissed, glaring at Bakura, "You're going to eat what she sets in front of you, or I'll slit your throat." The woman warned,

"Nana, don't threaten him! If he was hungry, then he's hungry!" the other girl called from the other room, and Bakura's stomach growled, and the girl entered the room, setting down some wine for him and a slice of pie, "Eat up, there's more! Nana, take some of the usual pies to our regular customers." Nana mumbled something under her breath, but grabbed a basket and put on a face garment, before leaving the small house. The girl sat down across from Bakura as he gobbled down the pie. "You want some more? I can cook, too, if you want actual food." She offered, and he handed her the plate.

"I want the rest of the pie." He said bluntly, quietly adding, "And some milk if you have any." She nodded and left, taking the plate, putting it in the washing bin, and returned with a large cup of milk and the rest of the pie, and handed him a fork, and he went at it. She cleaned the dishes and vanished, returning and sitting down by the window with guitar of their time, and began to play. The song she played had a fast paced beat, and seemed to hold hidden lyrics to it, but she continued to play. It made you want to relax but get up and dance as well. When it was over, Bakura paused eating. "You should be playing in a king's court." She blushed, and looked down.

"Thank you, but I have no interest in playing in a court. I do this because I like it- not because I'm some type of monkey." She told him. "When you're done, feel free to just leave." She smiled, and left to the room she had gotten the pie from, going to make more.

"Would you like to go out and get a drink with me sometime?" She looked back at the door, Bakura leaning in the doorway, looking at her seriously, as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink liquor." She frowned, continuing making a few more pies, and popping them in an oven, shutting it and locking it. "Sorry." Bakura nodded.

"Ah, well, ok, well I'll be going." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, have a good day." He nodded and left.

(That Night)

She lay in bed alone, as she did the day before, asleep. Nana had yet to return, and there was no pie awaiting anyone on the window sill. There was a knock on the door, and she woke up, sitting up, "H…Hold on…" She got up and went to the door, opening it to Bakura. "H-Hello again." She said, putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned, "Were you hungry again?"

"Um, no, I just wanted to say thank you for the food earlier." He said, and she smiled sleepily,

"Oh, don't mention it." she said, "Well- It's really late- so I'm going to go back to bed. Good night-"

"Bakura."

"Well, good night, Bakura." She said, closing the door and going back to bed, sighing, and wrapping herself up in the sheets. A cloaked person sat o the window sill, watching her, before smirking.

~O~O~O~

She stirred, feeling far too warm, but she opened her eyes anyways, blinking the sleep out of them until her vision was clear. Why did her head and body feel so heavy? She looked to her right and saw she was wearing tons of bracelets and jewelry- it was the same anywhere she looked on her body. She was wearing more gold than clothes. And what was that strange dress she was wearing? She lifted up her left hand, and noticed a single gold ring on her ring finger- then noticed Bakura, sleeping next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Good Morning." He smiled, sitting up, "How did you sleep?"

"C-Can you help me take some of these off? I can't really move…" She responded, and he removed half of the trinkets on either of her arms, and some from her head, until she could sit up and get the rest off herself. Bakura watched her and she felt a little awkward. "Um…where am I?"

"We're in my home. You don't remember?" The last thing she remembered was him at her door in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I remember now." She lied, and he smirked devilishly in satisfaction, "Can I- go to the bathroom?" He pointed to the closed door- there was only one closed door in the room, and the other was wide open. She smiled at him and headed towards the bathroom- before making a fake and bolting out the door.

"HEY! Don't go that way!" Bakura yelled, and she ran straight out of the place, and into what looked like ruins of a village, skidding to an abrupt stop. White. Pasty white things, floated around in the air. One saw her and dived towards her, wrapping around her tightly. What was happening! Why couldn't she breathe? She grunted before collapsing to her knees, gasping for air, as an invisible vice squeezed the oxygen out of her lungs. A burning sensation overcame her. What horrible thing had she done to deserve such pain, she wondered, as she fell to the ground? "That's enough!" The white wisp seemed to back off and leave, and Bakura had helped her to her feet, wrapping his cloak around her and she leaned against him, "You'll leave this one alone." She looked up and noticed they were ghosts- as if they were the trapped souls of those who had once lived in the ruined place. Bakura picked her up in his arms and she gasped in surprise, as she carried her back into the house- not really a house, more like a large shrine.

They were back in the room she woke up in, and he set her down on the bed. "Are alright?"

"…Why am I here?" she asked, in pain still.

"Well, I brought you here- you really don't remember then, huh?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well, you'll be living here now, because we're married."

"But I want to go back home to Nana! Why are we married, when did this happen? Why is there blood on the sheets?" She asked, and he thought for a moment,

"We're married because we got married last night (right here, actually) and there's blood on the sheets because- well, we also wrapped our honeymoon into the same night." Bakura said rather shyly, "Do you not like being here?"

"It's not that- I'm just a little- confused and scared is all." Bakura raised an eyebrow at her words, "I mean- I remember being in my home, and the next thing I remember is waking up in this really soft bed, being so weighted down by gold that I can't even sit up." She explained, and he nodded, "I'm just…a simple pie maker- yesterday, I made pies, today I'm your wife."

"Would you rather make pies than be my wife?" Bakura asked her rather sadly, "Really?"

"No- I just haven't really known you for long and this is- kind of sudden." She said, "I'm just… confused on why me."

"Well, a thief can steal anything they see- and I saw you and wanted you." Bakura said, sitting on the bed next to her, "What would make you stay here with me?"

"…I don't know." Bakura picked her up and carried her out of the room and back outside, where she clung to him and he took her somewhere she didn't know, but he set her down on a pile of gold, and she looked up.

"Until you decide, you will stay here until I get back." Bakura said, and kissed her head, before leaving her there in the gold-filled room. "While I'm gone, feel free to dress up in anything you like." He said before vanishing into Ra-knows- where. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

~O~ Pharaoh's Palace ~O~

She bowed, "Pharaoh." Seth went over to her, "Go out with me." She flipped him off,

"That is my sister you request such things from, Priest Seth!" It was her and her sister's game- every time they went to the Palace, they switched places. Seth was fond of Nana's sister, Kila. But, since they wore face veils, it was almost impossible to know who was who.

"What's the special today?" The Pharaoh asked, and Nana hesitated greatly.

"Um…the special? It's…um…" Nana shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't make the pies, my sister did." Suddenly, she reached up and pulled off her face veil, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Great Pharaoh- my sister was kidnapped yesterday." She sobbed, "I don't know how to make pies- I tried and all off them deflated."

"Who was she last with?" The Pharaoh asked, and she shook her head,

"Some…some man with short, spiky white hair and purple eyes. He tried stealing from us the night before and she knocked him out and fed him- I left to sell the pies and he was still there when I left. When I came home for lunch, he was gone and she was making more pies, but when I went back out and came back that night, she was gone." Nana cried, "I'm so worried."

"Could she have been taken by Bakura?" Kalim, a high Priest, asked another, and Seth took it personally.

"We'll try and get Kila back!" He declared, and the other Priests glared at him, "That's not your call, Seth!" One of them hissed, and he realized that. " .-., oh yeah."

Nana got to her feet and looked at Seth, "Oh, stupid, senseless, skirt-chasing High Priest Seth, please find my sister!" Nana begged, and the other priests snickered, and Seth nodded, taking her hands,

"Yes, of course!" He promised, and she took her hands back, "Don't touch me, I'm filthy." Seth nodded.

~O~O~O~

Kila jumped up, almost reaching the top. "Ugh!" She grunted, slipping on the large pile of coins she had stacked up, and fell, tumbling down them and onto the cold floor, an array of clinking and clattering of stray coins hitting the floor, followed the loud thump that came with her hitting the ground. She tried to get up, but collapsed back down, panting slightly. "Honey?" She heard Bakura's voice asked, but she didn't move. The sound of more coins clattering to the floor, and she was lifted up. "What happened?"

"…I fell." She said, neglecting to tell him that she was trying to escape. Bakura picked her up and took the hidden way out of the room. He carried her through the Ghost Town, and she clutched his cloak slightly, until they were in the house she woke up in and he had set her down on the bed. She finally noticed that he looked like he had gotten in a fight and was bleeding a little. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I got in a…a bar fight." He said, and she frowned. Bakura did smell lightly of alcohol. He flopped onto the bed with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. "Mmm…this feels nice after a long day." He voiced his opinion, as she got up and went to the bathroom, Bakura flinching, ready to jump- until she actually opened the door, and he relaxed. She returned with a slightly dampened towel, and sat on the bed, Bakura looking at her, "What's that for?"

"Sit up for a moment and you'll find out." She said, and he sat up, folding his legs sideways lazily, his hands on the bed between the space. She leaned in and wiped some blood off his lip, and he closed the eye above the towel's reach. He winces when she cleaned up his face, and cleaned up his other cuts and scratches. She rubbed his right cheek with the cloth hard to get off the dried blood, and he groaned,

"Ow, it's not my blood, ow." He said, and when all off it was cleaned, she smiled victoriously when she had finished cleaning him up. Bakura looked into her eyes, leaning down, and to the side slightly, kissing her softly. He withdrew to let her breath, and kissed her again, putting his hand on the back of her head, slipping his tongue into her mouth smoothly. She moaned softly, pulling back, blushing faintly, and panting slightly from lack of oxygen. She reached up and brushed her finger tips across his right cheek, and he closed his eye as she ran her fingers over the large scar over his eye. "It doesn't hurt- it's just a scar." He told her at her tender touch, and she removed her hand.

"Was it painful?" she asked, and he stared at her a moment.

"Yes, it was." He answered, and she frowned, Bakura took off his cloak, and put it around her shoulders, smiling softly as she blushed, and pulled her close, kissing her, before lying down. She put the cloak on every though it was too big for her, and Bakura took off everything but his man-skirt and the few rings he wore. "You look very sexy." She blushed at his words, and laid down, Bakura pulling her to lie next to him. He buried his face in her soft hair and smiling.

"…when can I see my sister?" She asked him, and he looked at her rather irritated, and she sniffed, "I'm so worried…"

"She's fine." He answered, closing his eyes. "Your family is in good health, if not distraught." She smiled happily,

"Thank Ra…" Suddenly, she realized something. "Bakura- when did you see my family?"

"Today, I went into the Palace town to get some things, and I checked up on them. I thought you would want to know how there were, and after that I went to the bar, had a drink or two, then I got into a fight." Bakura told her, relaxed.

"What did you fight about?" She asked and Bakura shrugged.

"Someone said, 'if a thief ever had a wife, she might as well be a slut'. I got up and punched him in the face." Bakura said simply, as if it was as simple as that.

"Why would you do that!" she asked, confused, and he looked at her.

"Well, he was insulting my wife, and I wouldn't hear it." He told her, "Come, sleep, my dear." He said, and she closed her eyes half way, letting him hold her close. How awkward! She didn't even know him very well, and now, she was married to him- with no way out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

King's Pie

Chapter 2

~Egyptian Kisses~

"Bakura…" He looked at her, as he put on his cloak, "C-Could you, maybe, take me home?" He didn't look like he was going to, "I just need my things… like my clothes and my hair brush…" Bakura paused, "Please?"

"What will you do for me?" He smirked, and she mentally groaned, as she got to her feet, and went over to him, grabbing two handfuls of his cloak and pulling him down, kissing him. Bakura placed his hands on her, but she withdrew, making him crave more. "I'll take you, and pick you up tonight." He told her, leaning down and she quickly went to the room he had told her to get clothes from if she ever needed them,

"I'll get dressed then!" she chirped, and Bakura snapped his fingers.

~Palace Village~

"The pie shop has been closed for a week, and just when I get the money to buy an apple one!" "Are they going through problems?" "Maybe they're running out of supplies? Apples are really rare, as well as some of the other fruits they use." Nana sat in the pie room, her head on the bench. She was not made to make pies- that was kila.

"If I- promised my soul to the devil, would she come back?" Nana asked herself, and heard the door opening, and sat up, blinking, before rubbing her eyes,

"Sister, I'm home!" Nana tackled the girl to the ground, and sobbed,

"Kila! Kila, Kila!" She cried into her shirt, and Kila smiled, patting her on the back, "The priest- he went out looking for you- but he couldn't find you!" Nana said, sitting back on her legs, wiping her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks, "I was so worried about you, Kila! I closed the shop because I can't do anything right!"

"Oh, don't say that! Here, let's make some new pies and open up again!" She smiled, tilting her head to the side- "I will teach you how to make them too- and we can bring some to the palace to show our appreciation for all their help." Nana looked at her, reaching up and touching her face,

"You're not an illusion- you are Kila- my Kila." Nana sobbed, happily and sadly, "Kila- I've missed you."

"I've missed you too- now to start the oven, big sister." She smiled, and Nana nodded, getting to her feet and wiping her face as she started the oven's fire and Kila quickly packed the things she needed, and stopped when her sister called for her. "Oh- coming! I'm coming, I'm coming, Nana."

~Royal Palace~

"The pie maker- makers- are here, your highness." The king blinked, as two veiled people entered the Throne room, bowing, one holding the basket.

"Good after noon, Your Majesty. Um- today, we have pineapple pie as a special-"

"Unveil them both!" The pharaoh ordered, and two guards went over to them and pulled off their face veils, revealing Nana as the sell- and the basket holder as Kila. She smiled and waved, "Hello, Great Pharaoh."

"You're alright!" He exclaimed and Seth looked happy, Nana smiled and held her little sister's hand, as Seth approached her, and the other priests looked at him with irritation. He cleared his throat, and smirked at Kila,

"So…Kila…how's about we share a wedding bed together, you and I?" He asked and she blushed,

"Oh, my, that's an abrupt offer, Priest Seth! I thought priests weren't supposed to take brides, though." Kila said, and Seth frowned, Nana getting in the way,

"Leave her alone, Seth, no one is marrying her without my say so." Nana said, pointing to herself, "I'm her legal guardian and I'll give her away when she's ready." Kila looked down and toyed with the ring she was wearing, before hiding her left hand within the folds of the face veil she was holding and looked up, Nana and Seth glaring at each other.

"Sister, we didn't come here to start a fight with the Priest; we came here to sell pies. By the way, would your Highness like a pie?" He bought all of the pies she had, and they went home. Nana was happy and Kila was silent all the way. What was she doing? Kila oversaw Nana making more pies from the doorway to the oven room. She finished backing her things, and turned around, coming face to face with Nana.

"What's the bag for, Kila?" Kila looked up at her sister, and looked down. "What's going on?"

"I…I…" There was a knock on the door, and she went over to it, opening the door. "H…Hi." She squeaked, and the figure entered the house, shutting the door behind him and she backed up, lowering her head, and they reached over and cupped her cheek, brushing her bangs aside and kissing her forehead. "This is my Sister, Nana." Kila told them, gesturing to Nana, who stared, the shadows hiding the figure. "She's the only family I have- our parents died some time ago."

"Hm…time to go now. Did you pack your things like you wanted to?" He asked, and she nodded. "Get your things, we're leaving." Kila grabbed her bag and went over to Nana, kissing her on the cheek, before the figure draped a cloth over her, and opened the door.

"Wait- WAIT!" Nana yelled, running after him, as he lifted Kila onto a horse, she grabbed his arm, "You're going to leave her here, you bastard!" Nana growled, and he shoved her off, in the process of getting on his horse. She grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him off, "You're not going anywhere, you brute! You give me back my sister!" They crouched and charges at her, grabbing her by the stomach and kept running before dropping her on the floor and she coughed,

"That's enough out of you." He said, and Kila ran into the house, grabbing him from behind, making him look back, "!"

"Stop it, Bakura!" Kila cried, "Stop…" He turned to her, tears running down her cheeks, "I don't…Let's just go… please…" He looked at Nana, who was clinging to consciousness, and he turned to Kila,

"Fine." Bakura said, and ushered her to the door, shutting it behind them, and Nana passed out.

~O~O~O~

"I can't believe you attacked my sister!" She cried, and avoided his reach, stumbling back and falling down, sobbing as he helped her up, "Why?" He kissed her,

"She would have gotten me taken away and you would have been thrown in jail if I hadn't. Sorry." He took her hand and led her back outside, and she grabbed a handful of his cloak "I want to show you something." The ghosts circled around them and she clung closer to him, Bakura took her other hand, "Oh, its ok… relax." She shivered as one of the ghosts brushed by her.

"Bakura, I don't like being out here- I'm scared." She whimpered, shivering violently as another ghost came close to her, "Please-" He wrapped his arms around her protectively,

"Diabound, come out." Bakura called, and a light grey monster appeared. The same one from before when she tried to escape. "This is my Ka, Diabound." Bakura said, and she observed it. The creature had wings of an angel that matched its skin, the torso of a very muscular man and the arms of one, plus the head of a man. Its claws were long and a kind of dark purple and long blades came from the sides of its face. Its lower half was that of a snake- the head included. It lowered itself down to lying on the ground; the snake raised its hair, hovering above the two of them, flicking its tongue out to taste the crisp night air. "You can touch him if you want- he's harmless." Bakura whispered in her ear sensually, "Unlike me- I'm a beast." She couldn't help but laugh. It was funny! He was so full of himself it was hilarious! Diabound growled softly and its snake hissed faintly. Bakura kissed her neck, and she slipped out of his hold and slowly made her way towards Diabound who opened his hands that could swallow her without an effort. His claws alone were two of her in diameter and three of her tall.

It was so- well, large. So much bigger than her! She was an ant compared to it. The snake nudged her with the tip of its muzzle and hissed softly, before she reached up and touched its head. Its scales were cold to the touch, and warmed under her hands. She gasped, as it picked her up and set her on the snake's head and the snake hissed, and Bakura smirked. "I-I don't think I have a Ka- are they all as big as Diabound?" The snake seemed to purr, and Bakura shook his head,

"Ka are different from person to person- they really depend on your inner person I guess." She looked at him, "I wonder what yours looks like." She was set down and hastily made her way back to Bakura in fear of the Ghosts, and then back into the house, as Diabound lay down. Bakura shut the door and kissed her, pulling her close, deepening the kiss. They parted and Bakura picked her up, making her gasp in surprise, and he carried her to the bed, setting her down, "Since you seem to have a little bit of amnesia, then I should tell you we've met several times before." He told her honestly, kissing her forehead.

"When?" She asked, apparently, he had been in there SEVERAL TIMES- and she never noticed because he was hiding in the table farthest out of view from the shop attached to her home. "Oh…I'm so sorry." He grinned and kissed her,

"It's alright, now that we're married." He smiled, and kissed her once more. She blushed and he wrapped her arm around his neck, smirking, and kissed her passionately, nibbling on her neck and she laughed. Kila hugged him close and he smiled, "I know you may not like me very much now, but I'm working hard so that you can."

"Ok." She said, and blushed, "Then k…keep up the good work." He chuckled and kissed her once more. She jolted and blushed, looking at her back, "B-Bakura!" she gasped, as he pushed down her skirt, and he smirked. "K-Knock it off…"

"Are you sure?" He breathed in her ear and she blushed harder, slightly confused, "If you want me to stop, I will. I'll be as nice as I possibly can other wise." He promised, and she blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"W-W…We haven't been married for very long…" She squeaked quiet and innocent and Bakura blinked

"But we've had sex already." Bakura told her, and she blushed, remembering he had mentioned that.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't remember anything of that night." She told him, and blushed, "I- um…" As she tried to think of someway to put it Bakura withdrew and smiled, putting his fist in the palm of his other hand,

"You want something I don't have, right?" Bakura asked and she was confused, "What is it that you want? Maybe a Cheetah? The Pharaoh has a tiger and a lion! Or maybe something else?" As she shot off ideas of what she could possibly desire, she shook her head and waved her hands, not bale to fit in a 'I don't want anything', he had paused for her opinion in the 'she wants something else'. She just wanted some peace and quiet to get to know him, away from her sister- but she wanted to go home.

"W-Well, um, I don't want anything. I just want to go home and stay away from Priest Seth…"

"So you want a PRIEST!" Bakura exclaimed, and she flinched. "That may be a little hard- but I'll get one for you. Which one did you want- Seth?" Bakura asked and he got up and off the bed, grabbing his cloak, slipping it on, "Ok, I'll leave right now so I'll be back soon."

"W-Wait, Bakura, I didn't mean that I wanted Priest Seth!" She tried to tell him. No use. His mind was set. He exited the house, but she was too scared of the ghouls to go farther than the door step, and even then, she was trembling. He untied his horse and Diabound lifted his head, wondering what was going on. "Bakura…" He looked at her questioningly. She bashfully gestured him over and he walked back to the house, the horse's reins in hand. She pulled him down and kissed him on the forehead, "G…Good luck and, um, don't get hurt."

He grinned, "Will you nurse my wounds if I come back damaged goods?" She blushed and nodded and he kissed her, "Ok, I'll try to come back in one piece. Can you make dinner, just in case I bring a guest?" She mentally sighed, but smiled, and nodded. He got on his horse,

"Good luck to you too, Diabound-San! Do your best!" Diabound looked at her and growled lowly, shaking its lower half lightly, like it was wagging its tail, before following Bakura, and she turned to go back into the house, before something fell over her sight and she gasped, clawing to get it off- the 'thing' was Bakura's cloak. She looked and he was already so far away- but he waved, and she waved back, blushing faint and hugging the cloak. She put it on and went back into the house, shutting the door, and got started on cooking.

~O~ Pharaoh's Palace ~O~

Seth stood in front of his mirror. What could she not possibly like about him? He had a toned body- abs- and was hot. What the hell didn't she like?

"_I thought Priests weren't supposed to have wives?"_

True- but there had been a lot of priests with wives! She was thoughtful, kind, good with her hands- well, enough to make those pies. They were delicious too- He saw a shadow in the mirror and whipped around, Bakura on the window sill. Seth grabbed his Millennium Rod and revealed a knife, and pointed at him. "Oh?" Something wrapped around Seth and he gasped for air as the oxygen form his lungs rushed out. "you'renot going to get in the way of MY happiness, PRIEST." Bakura growled, and tied Seth up, "My wife wants you, so I will give you to her and hopefully, I'll get some sex out of the deal." Bakura gagged Seth, and jumped out of the window, back down to the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

King's Pie

Chapter 3

"Honey, I'm home!" Bakura declared as he kicked open the door, and Kila jolted, before smiling.

"Welcome home- who's that?"

"It's Priest Seth." Bakura said, setting Seth down in a chair at their table, and took off the blindfold around his eyes, and Seth stayed still. Bakura went over to her and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist, Seth saw she was wearing an apron- it was adorable! "What is for dinner, my dear?"

"I don't know how to cook much, and since we're having a guest, I thought I'd made stew…" she murmured, and he grinned, kissing her neck, and she whimpered softly, shivering,

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll set the table." Bakura said, grabbing the plates and setting the table, looking at Seth,

"You should untie him so he can eat, Bakura. He is our guest; we can't treat him like a prisoner." Bakura growled quietly at her words and reluctantly untied him, Kila looked back at Seth as Bakura went to grab Seth and force his cooperation. "Please don't run Priest Seth, I made dinner for you." Bakura pulled back his hand, looking at her, then Seth who blushed faintly.

"…Ok…" Seth agreed and Bakura glared at him as if he was hitting on her, before sitting down, and she served everyone, sitting down. Seth took a bite the same time Bakura did, and they both flinched.

"I-Is it not good?" She asked, and they both looked at her,

"It's great!" They glared at one another and Bakura chuckled, "It's fantastic, Darling." "It's really good."

"Thank you." She smiled, and ate her portion as they devoured theirs, and she gave them seconds. They both ate their fill, and Bakura relaxed as she lead Seth to a room next to hers and Bakura's, "Now, if you could stay here tonight, that would be wonderful- this is all a big misunderstanding and I'll get Bakura to take you back tomorrow morning, ok?" She left and Bakura came in, smirking, holding a rope. Seth tried to fight back, but Bakura tied him to the bed, and left the room, going back to his own- leaving the doors open. "Bakura, take him back!"

"You don't like him?" Seth heard, "You wanted him!"

"I said I'd like for him to leave my sister alone, not kidnap him!" She whined, and Bakura chuckled. "Please take him back to the Palace tomorrow! The Pharaoh will be worried sick!"

"Why would I care!" Bakura demanded, "Sorry I yelled."

"Bakura, you want the Millenniums Items, don't take the Priests! Be SMART about it!" She told him, and Seth was shocked. She wanted the Millennium Items too?

"I'll take him back and be smarter about the Millennium Items, but I want something in return. It's a long way to the Palace." Bakura said, "I only got him to make you happy."

"Geez, Baka, you don't have to kidnap someone to make me happy!" She told him, and Seth heard the bed creaking. "MM! B-Bakura…"

"I just wanted to give you a present before I made love to you." Bakura said rather pitifully and she sounded panicked,

"W-WHAT! You wanted to butter me up with presents? No, get your hands off me, Bakura! AAH!" Seth struggled to ruin the robes but they held strong against his thrashing, "B-Bakura- s…stop! NGH! Ahh! S-stop…" He twitched at the sensual moans ad shivered, attempting not to get an erection. She moaned more,

"Do you like it, my dear wife?" Bakura asked tauntingly, "Come on, Kila, moan my name. Don't be too loud- Seth's in the other room."

"B-Bakura don't thrust so hard!" She whimpered, "I-It really-ngh- hurts." Another half an hour of the moaning and it came to a stop, and Seth was finally able to get free. "I hate you, Bakura!" Kila sobbed, Seth peeking out of his room, and saw her running out of the house, "KILA!" Bakura yelled and the door slammed, making him jolt.

"Way to fuck up, Casanova." Seth commented, and Bakura glared at him, before going into his room. Seth went outside, and Bakura grabbed him- in the nude.

"You may not want to go out there, but, what the hell? DO!" Bakura snarled and shoved the Priest out of the window and into the Ghost town of Kul Elna. The Ghost lunged for The Priest, before he was lifted up.

"Diabound-San, please take us to the Palace." Diabound groaned and they vanished as Bakura came out, livid, and only faced with a large black shadow that he knew was NOT Diabound.

~O~O~O~

"So…You married Bakura- the Thief." Seth said and Diabound let her use his other palm as a changing room while she made the best of her ripped and torn dress.

"Well- I caught him stealing from me and fed him, sent him on his way. The next thing I know, I wake up next to him, the sheets have blood on them and HE tells me, we're married, and we had our "honeymoon" that night." Diabound put one of his fingers across to the other palm and she walked across. "It's the life some girls wish they had- riches and a 'handsome' husband to come home for- but it's not for me. Thanks Diabound." Diabound purred and kept flying as she looked back, "I wonder if my Ka is alright."

"You have a Ka?" Seth questioned, and she looked at him unsurely.

"I think. Some black ink slipped out of me when I got mad."

"Well- Call it."

"But It doesn't have a name." She said, and Seth laughed,

"Give it one." She thought and opened her mouth,

"Rufflasia!" She hollered, whistling.

~O~O~O~

The Darkness wrapped around Bakura, boxing him in, visions of when the villagers of Kul Elna were killed, filled his mind. The scream echoed in his head. The blood, splattered on the walls. A sinister voice told him it was his entire fault as he crippled to his hands and knees.

_You killed them all, Bakura. Your obsession for attention brought you the soldiers- it's that the attention you wanted? Or was it the WRONG attention? But attention is attention, isn't it? You're in the spot light, now, Bakura! Aren't you happy? No…the darkness in your heart is deeper than the deepest pit in the world. It's a well- and I'll drink from it until your body gives out. I'm the combination of all of the hate and pain of the villagers- and I'll feed of you until my belly is full of revenge, Bakura!_

"Rufflasia!" The creature looked towards the sound with two pairs of gleaming golden eyes, its pair of jagged mouths turned from sinister smiles to frowns.

"She calls us." One head said and the other nodded before the darkness released Bakura, and turned into a pair of muscular legs, and the being raced towards the voice.

~O~O~O~

Diabound stopped just on the edge of the Palace City, and she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"_**Mistress Calls, Mistress beckons. She must want us, we reckon!"**_

A dark shadow appeared near the two and Diabound tensed two heads on the shadowy creature, a jagged tooth, jack-o-lantern mouth on each head, and bright golden eyes they shone like pearls. "I-I think that's my Ka…?" She murmured and it placed a large and sharply talon paw, on a house, looking at her.

"Um- Rufflasia."

"_**Yesssss?" **_The creature purred, its five tails, wagged as one, each wrapped around the other from time to time. She jumped off Diabound's hand and Rufflasia's tails swirled into a furry bed and caught her. _**"The Priest goes home- and we'll make sure you're never alone."**_

Diabound made his way straight for the Palace and dropped Seth off before vanishing. "SETH!" Seth looked back and Atemu hugged him, the Other Priests circling around him, and while Seth tried to keep up with the conversation, he looked towards the Town, and the large demon had vanished- and Seth was pulled inside.

~O~O~O~

"Kila!" Nana cried and hugged her sister close, "I-I've been bake the pies and people don't like them as much as yours, but, they buy them!" she said excitedly and looked at her shoulder, where a small creature was. "What the Ra's name is that?"

"This is Rufflasia- He's my Ka." The chibi Rufflasia ragged its tails and licked Nana's finger tips when she reached for it.

"He's adorable! Let's keep him as our Guard Dog for the shop!" Kila smiled gently, and hugged her sister. Rufflasia purred and jumped up on top of Kila's head, and she giggled, and Rufflasia purred loudly.

"_**Hair smell nice."**_

"Did it just TALK!" Nana demanded and Kila shrugged,

"I heard it too but I'm not sure." Kila sighed, "I'm tired- I'll go to bed first." Nana nodded and went back to the Oven room, and she lay down, Rufflasia jumped next to her and curled up on her pillow. He purred and lightly nipped the tip of her nose, making her giggle and snuggle closer.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

Kila woke up to the sound of yelling, Rufflasia gone, and the sheets ruffled next to her, meaning Nana had been there- the sheets had just began to grow cold. "You can't come in here! She's asleep!" There was a crash, "You get the hell out of my house! You don't need Kila, she came home late, don't you understand! The door was thrown open and she flinched, a pair of Guards in the doorway. Priest Seth walked in,

"Kila Ujuhara?" He asked, and she blinked, sitting up, her hands on the bed, and her heart racing. "By order of the king, you are to be placed under protective custody and will stay at the Palace during this time." She was confused, and he took her hand and led her out of the room, Nana's face red with anger for them constantly taking her sister from her.

"I'm sick of you guys coming up in my house and constantly harassing me or my sister! Leave her alone, for Ra's sake!" Nana snarled hatefully, and Kila hugged her, "!"

"Calm down. I'll make you something while I'm gone." Nana softened greatly and smiled. "Know that you're always my sister and no matter what we may fight about or how venomous or words may be, I will always love you." Kila told her, and Nana calmed down, and Kila turned but Nana pulled her away from Seth.

"Let me- at least do her hair, before you take her away. It's a Sister thing." Seth rolled his eyes and they sat down and had a pie, as Nana affectionately brushed and pinned up her sister's hair, "Even the Pharaoh will blush when he sees you." Kila blushed, smiling, and Nana giggled, putting a necklace on her neck. "Kila looks beautiful, like desert flower."

"Nana is alluring like the midnight hour." Their little pact rhyme. Nana went to making more pies and Seth lead her away to the Palace. "What's this all about, Seth?"

"I told the Pharaoh about your situation, and I got him to put you in protective custody in exchange for you making pies for him." Seth told her and she sighed, "I don't want him to come and take you back." She froze, "He treats you terribly." Seth's words cut her like a knife. "I'll take care of you- I got you in my custody." How worse could this get! "Oh, and the only empty room is the one across from mine." It had just gotten worse. "So let's make the best of this." She sighed once more. This was going to be tough.


End file.
